The Unknown Saints
by Applauze
Summary: "I never enjoyed the fame and fortune that they gave me. After so many years, I wanted something different and Cody made it all possible. My name is Heather and this is my story as to how I found happiness in life." My 40th story on here!


_Heather's P.O.V._

I was not even twenty-five and my life was in ruins. All of these years of being a well known contestant on Total Drama had destroyed what little of my life I had. That explains the reason why I'm hiding within this old cold homeless shelter, my last sanctuary from the outside world, away from both the press and my former life. Yet, it's so hard to when the hounds are knocking at your door and they want to feed on your body until they get the necessaries out of you. The press is like a huge spider, waiting for me to come out before pouncing on me. Why does the public always want to know about my life? I am a human and I desire space just like everyone needs. I heard someone walk up to me and ask me,

"Heather, is that you?"

I slowly raised my head up, expecting it to be someone like Gwen or Courtney but to my amazement, it was Cody. I looked at him in such bewilderment and I saw that he had change quite a bit. He still had the same geeky face but he had grown a few inches and his voice was more deeper and kinder than what it was on the show. He was also wearing a priest's outfit, which surprised me since I never expected him to become a holy man.

"It's me Cody." I replied with sadness within my voice.

"My child, what's happened to you? What has caused this great change to occur within your life?"

I stopped from answering and looked directly to him. I mean, I would confess it to him right here but what if the press would over hear me? I would never forgive myself if this was repeated as a confession made for the public.

"Would you like to go to my office, where we can talk in private?" Cody asked me. I looked back at him and replied, "Sure father."

"Father?! Please Heather, just keep calling me Cody."

I followed him until we arrived at his office. It was nice and it suited my tastes. Once when we were inside, he locked the door and invited he to sit down. Once when I sat in a chair, he poured some water and gave me a glass. He poured him some and sat opposite of me.

"So Cody, what have you been up to since we last meet over ten years ago?"

"Heather, it's rather complicated. You see, after World Tour, I became more withdrawn and Chris finally allowed me to go home since I would never compete on the show again. Despite what little friends I had missing me, I was glad to get away from all the bad memories and people like Gwen."

"I had no idea that you hated weird goth girl." I replied.

"For once Heather, you are correct. I grew to hate Gwen since she destroyed my happiness and I never forgave her for that. When I finally arrived home, my parents became cold hearted and insulted me. Things got so bad that I became depressed and I was upset. I eventually grew a backbone after months of psychological damage and I denounced my parents and went to the priesthood. I felt like that becoming a priest was my only option to find happiness with life and I wouldn't change it. Ever since I became a priest, something about helping others has made me and my life happy. Happiness is the feeling that once receives when they find their true passion within life and so, the priesthood has made me much more happier."

Once when Cody finished talking, I thought all about what he said and I couldn't help but to have sympathy for him. I mean, he might have not been a fan favorite of the show but I will admit that he was one of the most kindest people on there. He always made someone smile and he even filled the emptiness that was within my own heart, the emptiness that was left from Alejandro. I became bitter just thinking about it.

"Heather?" Cody asked, "Do you want to talk about your problems? You seem upset."

"How can I be sure that you won't report this?" I asked.

"I have the seal of the confession. I'll keep whatever goes between us a secret as long as you keep that secret as well."

I decided to tell Cody since I knew that he could keep a secret. I took a deep breath before I started.

"After World Tour, Chris decided to keep me for a few more seasons since he claimed that I was such a fan favorite. Yet, I was wanted to return home and forget about the show and Chris told me that I had to sleep with him in order to get that route. However, I declined and I agreed to stay on. He eventually told all of us to go home and I was glad of it but my happiness was short-lived all thanks to Alejandro."

"Why did Alejandro ruin your life?"

"I just allowed him to enter my life again. He followed me everywhere and became a male version of crazy stalker girl Sierra. I mean, he always knew what I was doing and where I was at. If he saw me with a guy other than himself, he became so arrogant and violent and insulted the guy, right in front of me. Somehow, I fell in love with him and that was the worst mistake I ever made today. From the beginning, he was still a womanizer and often cheated on me with so much women. I can never tell you the real number but I can say that with each woman he made love to, the more bitter I became toward him. Another issue was that he was an alcoholic but he would always deny it. He would act like a gentlemen on the outside but on the inside, things kept on getting worse until I finally couldn't take it anymore. During the middle of the night, I fled my house and the paparazzi was always on my tail, trying to catch up with me but somehow, I was one step ahead always. I kept avoiding them until I came here and that's where you found me. "

After telling my story, I went silent for a moment and I guess that my story really made Cody pause since he didn't answer and after hours of silence, which felt like an eternity, Cody finally replied,

"Heather, I had no idea that you have been through so much. "

"I know that we have our differences and that my life may not be the best one but Cody, I need your help."

"Help you with what Heather?"

"I want to find happiness within life." I replied while I looked back at him. "My whole life has been miserable, filled with loneliness and sadness. I just want to do something that can help me achieve that goal. Is there anything that can be done to help me?"

"Heather, in most cases, people will ignore the advice I'm about to tell you. However, since I know that you actually listen to me, I'll go on ahead and say it. Heather, renounce your riches and devote your life to helping others."

I froze when Cody said that since I did want to find happiness but the fame held me back. It was like a disease that was consuming me. I looked back at him and asked,

"Cody, I want to make a choice but why should people dedicate their lives to helping others."

"To become the unknown saints." He replied to me. I looked at him confused since I didn't know what he was talking about. "That unknown saints? What's that?"

"In the church, there are two types of saints: the Holy Saints and the Unknown Saints. The Holy Saints are those who have done miracles and have been canonized by the church. They are the saints that people offer prayers to and to see works of art over their lives. The Unknown Saints are those who flee their homes and run away from problems of the world and dedicate their lives to helping the down poor and the outcasts. They are the people that find the path to true happiness."

I took in Cody's words into consideration and I finally realized that I need to join the unknown saints if I was to find happiness in real life and after that day, I never regretted it. I eventually became a nun and helped others find happiness and that allowed me to be happy for once in my life. Alejandro found me but I wouldn't leave and that was the last time I saw him. He eventually married but the market crash wiped out his fortune and he took a bullet to his face, or so I read. Fifty years can reflect on life but I'm glad that I became the one of the many unknown saints since I finally found happiness within the hell that I once lived in.

* * *

**I had this oneshot typed up since November 2013 and it's just now getting published? I know, I was procrastinating about this and I really wasn't sure if this was going to be fine and so that's why it took me so long. However, I enjoyed writing my first Codether and I hope to do more soon.**

**One more side note: originally, _21 _(oneshot collection coming out soon) or my yet to be finished AHS oneshot was going to be my 40th story on here but now, it's going to be this oneshot. So here's to my 40th story, a milestone for me! :D**

**Until next time! Please read, review, favor, alert and spread the word!**


End file.
